Romance By Candle light
by JeanGrey6
Summary: Scott and Jean enjoy a tender moment or two during a blackout, with only the candles that surround them! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Romance by candle light

AN: ok, you all know I don't own X-men, marvel does. I am not using this story to get money. Just using it to have fun. They are my playtoys **laughs insanely** **clears throat** uhum well, Don't flmae please! Flaming really brings me down! Please just review honestly though. This is my first X-men fic. So sorry if it sucks. I am trying to decide whether I want to add a 2nd chapter or not. I have to do some brainstorming I guess! Well, enough with me blabbering. This story is for all you Scott/Jean fans! I love them as a couple! Yay! Well enjoy!  
  
  
  
Romance by Candlelight By: Jean Grey  
  
Jean arose from a well-needed night's rest. She had had a rough day. She covered her mouth to muffle a yawn, trying not to wake the figure beside her. As she slowly got out of bed, the shifted weight caused the figure to stir. She stared at the figure as the moonlight bounced off his face. The darkness fighting with the light. A little smile spread across her face. She slowly got up and walked quietly out of the room. She headed down the stairs and into the bathroom. She curled her toes as she felt the coldness of the floor against them. She flipped the light switch but nothing happened. She sighed and glanced out the window. A blanket of snow covered the ground. The wind was whistling and running throughout the trees. Funny, I hope Storm's not up to something, she thought as she laughed to herself.  
  
She turned to a cupboard and with the guide of the moonlight, grabbed a flashlight and some matches. She held the matches firmly with her other hand and slowly crept into the living room. She struck a match and carefully floated the flashlight in front of her to shine down on the mantle. She lit a candle and carefully blew out the match. With that she gently placed the flashlight on the mantle as she continued to light the other candles. With another strike of a match, she lit the other candles, until she was finished. She then placed them randomly around the room. So that the room was dimly lit, but with the romantic flare to it as well.  
  
As she stood there watching the candles light dance across the walls, she heard a muffled grunt come from upstairs. She turned around and saw Scott standing at the top of the stairs, scratching his head. He carefully fixed his shades, making sure they were in the right place.  
  
"Hey Lover," Jean exclaimed while a smile stretched across her face. Scott smiled and slowly stumbled down the stairs. His feet making fresh imprints on the soft carpet being treaded upon.  
  
"Hey Hun." he said as a crooked smile was drawn on his face, 'What are the candles for?" he questioned as he crept up behind her. He slowly placed his arms around her waist, bending down to rest his chin on her shoulder. Jean looked back at the dark face resting beside hers. The light of the candles lit up his sunglasses.  
  
"Powers out." she whispered, as she slipped out of his grasp and slowly walked into the kitchen. Scott slowly followed her as their shadows danced among the wall. Jean pointed outside to the darkness.  
  
"That explains why the power's out. Maybe Storm was bored last night" he stated as he let out a quiet laugh. "That's what I was thinking." She replied. Scott was fixated on how beautiful her wavy red hair was lit by the moonlight shining down on her. He lifted his hand and gently ran it through her hair. She smiled as she turned around and stared through his sunglasses and into his soul. Oh how she wished she could gaze into his eyes. She only wondered what they looked like. They were probably beautiful just like him. She rose a hand and placed it on his chest. He leaned closer and gently kissed her on the forehead. Jean looked up and smiled.  
  
"We should watch the sunrise this morning." she suggested as she grabbed his hands. She started to walk away, holding his hands behind her, swaying them slowly back and forth. Scott suddenly stopped and pulled Jean into his arms .He held her one hand and unrolled her out, as though they were dancing together. She let out a little giggle as she was swept away by Scott romantic side. He rose his one hand that was holding hers and slowly twirled her around and then eventually rolling her back into his arms. She turned around to face Scott. She placed a hand on his shoulder and another on the back of his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their bodies touched. He gently placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and fell into Scott sweet embrace. Their mouth's seamed to be at war, while their bodies were burning like fire. Moments later, Jean gently parted her lips from his but to only gently bite his bottom lip. He smiled. She then laid her head on his shoulder. Scott looked down at the red haired figure leaning so close to him. It was like an angel was sent to him. He had never felt so lucky in his entire life.  
  
Jean had felt the same. She felt that Scott was her whole life. She slowly glanced back up to Scott.  
  
"I know what your thinking Scott, and I want to tell you that I feel the same way." she whispered and smiled. Since they had a connection between each other, even Scott could always tell what she was thinking. But only when she let him. It was that trust that they had for each other. It was strong. Incredibly strong. It was like a barrier that can never be broken. She brought down her hands and grasped his. He dragged her into the living room. She acted vonorable as she followed him willingly. He sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Scott opened his legs and Jean sat in front of him, leaning back to rest on his chest.  
  
The sun was starting to peak over the hill. It was starting to shine upon the institute. The couple continued watching as the light slowly swept the darkness away. Soon the room was covered with warmth.  
  
Jean turned her head upwards and smiled at Scott. He pushed her hair aside and gently kissing her silky soft neck. She sighed, as it was always one of spots where it was very delicate to the touch. So with Scott's soft lips finding it's way around, it made her shudder inside. She moved her neck and looked back at Scott. Shifting her weight so she was partly on her side. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and brought him into a deep passionate kiss. He followed and placed a hand on her back. Rubbing up and down. They were both lost in the sweet embrace as their tongues fought wildly. Now turned all the way around to face Scott, Jean ran her fingers through Scott's soft brown hair. She raised her self so she was higher then Scott. She was up right but still on her knees. Straddling his lap, she leaned Scott's head back so it was resting on the cushion of the couch. She parted from his ever-so-eager lips and let her hair cover the sides of his face. He loved the way her hair rubbed against his skin. It seamed to tickle since he always shuddered when she did so. "Scott, I love you." She whispered, still staring eagerly into his eyes. This was the man she knew she was destined to be with, since the first time they laid eyes on each other. They both knew in fact that they were meant to be together. "Jean, I love you to." He replied as he smiled. He thought of their future and how wonderful it would be. This was the woman he wanted to be with until he passed on. Until he died. Even after life he wanted to be with her so they could be together forever. He knew she probably knew what he was thinking, but he didn't care. It was something he didn't want to hide. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt. While he was lost in his thoughts and she lost in hers, Jean slowly sank down and leaned back against Scott in the position she first started out in. She nestled her head into his chest that was moving up in down in a steady rhythm. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Scott's strong arms wrap around her body. She knew she was safe. With that she fell asleep in the arms of the man of her dreams. The sun dancing upon their skin. Bringing them warmth and love. They were together, that's all that mattered. 


	2. The Rude Disturbance

Chapter Two: The Rude Awakening  
  
Jean woke up the banging on the door. Someone was outside her and Scott's room and was knocking vigorously on the door. "Yes, Who is it?" she said in a cold mumbled voice. There was no response but still the knocking. "Who is it?" she said in a firm voice. Jean mumbled as she felt Scott kind of squirm underneath her. Ah poor thing, I was laying on him for quite some time now, she thought as she slowly stood up. She was standing over Scott staring down at his face. She smiled and knelt down. "Scott? Scott wake up." She said as she shook him lightly. Scott squirmed and grunted lowly. "huh, wha? What is it Jean?" he asked as he reached beside him to try and find his glasses. Jean saw him struggling so she helped. She put her hands atop of his. "Let me help." she said slyly. Using her power's she levitated his glasses that were resting on the floor nearby. She floated them over to his eyes and then carefully placed them securely on his face. He placed his hands on his glasses and made sure they were on perfectly before opening his eyes. He didn't want to take any chances. "So what is it Jean?" he asked groggily, still half asleep. "I don't know someone kept knocking on our door." She said in an uneasy voice. "Heh, it was probably Logan. I think he enjoys disturbing us in the morning. He thinks it pisses me off." Joked Scott as he smiled. Jean let out a half laugh and ran her fingers through her silky red hair. As Scott slowly got up Jean quickly cut in front of him blocking his path to the bathroom, where he usually went when they awoke. "Where's my good morning kiss?" she asked seductively as she drew circles on his chest. " How could I have forgot?" he said sweetly. With that he drew her closer and gave her a passionate kiss. Similar to the one earlier that day. Jean's breathe was taken away, especially since she was only expecting a "hello-good morning-kiss" not a "fiery-lets-make-love-kiss." But she enjoyed every part of it. Once Scott parted he gave her that sweet seductive half smile and brushed past her and headed upstairs. Jean turned around and watched him walk upstairs. She smiled and shook her head. That man sure does know how to work a woman, she thought to herself. She then followed Scott upstairs into their bedroom where she could get dressed.  
  
When she got in the bedroom she saw Scott getting dressed. His bare back was facing her. It was so irresistible. Jean snuck up behind Scott and pushed in close. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers around the soft skin of his stomach. He tensed up at the touch of her warm skin on his cool body. He smiled and slowly turned around. Jean was wearing a pair of purple silk nightgown that was way too short for her long legs. It ended at about an inch below her behind. This was his favourite nightgown to see her in. It followed every curve of her body, which drove Scott wild. "You look stunning." he said as he looked over every inch of her body. Jean looked at the ground and played with her hair. She always seemed to do this when she in the spotlight or nervous. "Yeah right, Mr. Summers." She said disagreeingly, " Just look at my hair and my." Before she could finish Scott moved closer and had his arms wrapped around her. He simply placed one hand on her neck and stared intently into her eyes. He kissed her passionately. He felt Jean relax and fall limply into his arms. She was under Scott's embrace and there was no escaping it. She fell under his control as he searched throughout her mouth. Jean let out a moan, as Scott's other hand found its way down to her underwear. He rubbed up and down her thigh, occasionally slipping his hand underneath the edges. Scott raised her leg so that it was bent and resting on his side. With that, Jean pulled herself in even closer so that her breasts were resting on his chest. She was breathing deeply now as Scott continued to rub her thigh and search throughout her mouth. Moving his free hand to her lower back, Jean started running her fingers though Scott's soft brown hair which was a mess of tangles around her fingers. Jean began to step backwards as Scott followed, still lip-locked. He carefully placed her on the bed, to lay on their silky white sheets. He hair was sprawled out around and laid softly in a mass of waves. Their embrace ended as Scott broke it. He laid there looking down at the love of his life. She was smiling and her eyes were star gazy. He smiled back at her, as she lifted her head to kiss him again. He pulled his head back, in refusal. He knew this drove her wild and she thumped her head back down on the bed. Scott enjoyed to see Jean's lust for more. With that, he slid down the straps of her nightgown so they rested on the sides of her arms. He placed his hand down on her thigh again. Touching her thighs, whether it was the outside or inside, drove Jean absolutely crazy. Everytime that Scott would reach higher, Jean would quiver. But Scott knew that she enjoyed it. So he started to move in higher and higher till she was totally vulnerable, to lost in his embrace to react. She lifted her self up again, this time lifting her whole upper body and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. She forced her self into his mouth, which was quite surprising to him. Jean couldn't wait any longer for him to continue kissing her, so she acted first. They always enjoyed their long passionate kiss. They always did this to get in the mood for sex. It brought their emotions to a peak so that they could be one for the perfect sexual peek. Just as Scott started to slide down her underwear another pound came on the door. Scott slowly began to rise but Jean wrapped her arms tighter around him so he was forced back into her. Jean wasn't finished yet and Scott knew that. So they continued to embrace each other until the Professer's voice filled the room, talking telepathically to both Scott and Jean. "I need you down here at once. Get in uniform." Jean and Scott sighed. "Great timing Professer X." muttered Scott, as Jean groaned. 


End file.
